A Collection of Fluffy, Funny, Random One Shots
by Ramone-Girl987
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots I will eventually put together. Please review! The first one is all about... Well if you want to find out read it and then review please!
1. 1965

Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with any songs or Harry Potter or anything you might recognize.

Author's Note: This is just a collection of one-shots I'm putting together. It's easier this way instead of having a bunch of random one-shots to have them all in one story. I'll keeping adding more so check back as well.

A Collection of Fluffy, Funny, Randomly Random One-Shots Volume 1 

1965

(AN: This idea has been stuck in my head forever and I needed to get it out. Flame it for all I care. It's the lyrics to 1985 by Bowling for Soup, but they are changed around a bit. I also don't know if the time is right but I guessed it would be so bear with me.)

Molly Weasely, mother of seven and wife of over twenty five years just finished cleaning the dishes and sat down to enjoy some tea.

"MUM!" called her 16 year-old son, Ronald Weasly.

"What does he want now?" She thought sighing. "What Ronald?" She asked calling up the stairs.

"Ginny won't leave my room and Harry and I are going over important stuff!" He called back unaware of how immature he sounded.

"Ginerva leave his room please!" She called back and listened to hear the slam of a door or trudge of steps but none came.

"O well," she thought sitting back in her chair.

"Ouch! Good heavens!" Molly said. The chair had something under its cushion. She pulled it out and discovered a tattered old yearbook from 1965. It was a deep blue and had fancy gold lettering that said, "Hogwarts, class of '65" written across it.

"My old yearbook," Molly thought. Curiously she turned to the P's and found her name, Margaret Prewitt. Mrs. Weasly had to laugh to herself she looked so different. She still had the red hair and blue eyes but she defiantly was as plump in 1965 as she was now. Today she was wearing some common blue robes but in the old picture she was wearing a robe with flower power written all over it and tie-died. In the picture the younger Molly was putting on purple mascara where Mrs. Weasly was only wearing a bit of blush now. Under the picture it showed her achievements, which included top student in herbology and being voted as most likely to succeed. Written under that was her goal of being in a rock band.

The yearbook brought back memories that Mrs. Weasely had forgotten. What happened to her? She was no longer the cool hippie she used to be protesting for house-elf rights or flower power. She wasn't anything she dreamed of wanting to be.

Woohoohoo  
Woohoohoo

Molly just hit the wall  
She never had it all  
One cheering charm a day  
Husbands a Mugglenut  
Her dreams went out the door  
When she turned twenty four  
Only been with one man  
What happen to her plan?

She was gonna be an singer  
She was gonna be a star  
She was gonna shake her ass  
On the Quidditch World Cup floor  
Her family magic broom is now the enemy  
Looks at her average life  
And nothing has been alright since

The Beatles, The Who  
Way before Voldemort  
There was Bewitched and Flower Power  
And music still on Wizard Net  
Her seven kids who went and are in Hogwarts  
They tell her that she's uncool  
Cuz she's still preoccupied  
With 19, 19, 1965

Woohoohoo  
(1965)  
Woohoohoo

She's done all the classes  
She knows everything  
Herbology, Charms  
Even Divination  
She rocked out to The Beatles  
Not a big Weird Sisters fan  
Thought she'd get a hand  
On a member of Gildoery Lockhart's fan club

Where's the robes made of dragon skin  
And who's the other guy that's Minister of Magic

When did reality become what she hated?  
What ever happen to Hippies, Flower Power, and Grooving Times  
(on the radio was)

The Beatles, The Who  
Way before Voldemort  
There was Bewitched and Flower Power  
And music still on Wizard Net  
Her seven kids who went and are at Hogwarts  
They tell her that she's uncool  
Cuz she's still preoccupied  
With 19, 19, 1965

Woohoohoo

She hates time make it stop  
When did Ludo Bagman become part of the misistry?  
And when did Sirius become an escaped convict?  
Please make this stop  
Stop!  
And bring back

The Beatles, The Who  
Way before Voldemort  
There was Bewitched and Flower Power  
And music still on Wizard Net  
Her seven kids who went and are in Hogwarts  
They tell her that she's uncool  
Cuz she's still preoccupied  
With 1965

Molly sighed turning to the last page of the book where it was written, "Molly- I love you more then anything in the whole world. Even Plugs! Love from Arthur"

She smiled and looking up saw her entire family had entered the room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUM!" they screamed except Harry and Mr. Weasly who said, "Mrs. Weasely and love,"

Smiling and with tears in her eyes she thought, "This is why I gave everything else up and I wouldn't change it for the world,"

FIN

Like it? Hate it? Tell me please! Merry Christmas Everybody!


	2. Best Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with any songs or Harry Potter or anything you might recognize. ALSO IN CAS YOU DIDN'T KNOW THE SIXTH HARRY POTTER BOOK COMES OUT JULY 16, 2005! I'm not really sure this had anything to do with my disclaimer but that's okay.

Author's Note: This is just a collection of one-shots I'm putting together. It's easier this way instead of having a bunch of random one-shots to have them all in one story. I'll keeping adding more so check back as well.

Thanks to my reviewers! I will try to respond to every review/flame. Hopefully more reviews then flames lol.

p0pptartt: Muchos gracias! I will try to update often.

the fly on the wall: Thankies! I love Bowling for Soup as well. I like the songs Punk

Rock 101.

A Collection of Fluffy, Funny, Randomly Random One-Shots Volume 1 Best Friends 

(AN/:Ok I know the odds that this ever happened are like zero to nil but it was fun to write anyway and I hope you enjoy it!)

A five-year-old tyke sat along the side of a sandbox drawling circles with a stick. He had jet-black hair and chocolate-brown eyes. He also had round glasses that were silver. His complexion was fair and his face still had the slight baby face look with round rosy cheeks. He was constantly being cooed over by his mother and father's friends and how much of a "looker" he would be when he grew up.

The boy seemed rather bored and watched across the playground a small girl with flaming red hair and stunning green eyes play hopscotch with another girl who had a rather long neck.

He walked over to the younger girl and asked, " Hi my name is James and I was wondering if I could play that skipping game with you?" He gave them both a rather lopsided grin and fiddled with his hair when the smaller one looked at him curiously.

"My names Lilly and you will have to ask my older sister, Petunia." Lilly said, fiddling with the hem of her checkered dress.

The older girl who was perhaps eight years old said, "No he can't play! He's a boy with stupid messy hair and he probably has cooties!"

"I can't help my hair and I don't even know what cooties are but I do know what doxies and gnomes are. I don't have any of them." James said trying to make his hair lie flat.

"He's weird, there's no such thing as doxies or gnome!" the older girl said and stuck her tongue out.

"O you must be a muggle!" James said a bit disappointed.

"Yep he's nutters! Come on Lilly we don't want to catch his nuttiness!" the long-necked girl said dragging her sister by the arm.

"But- but-" Lilly stammered waving good-bye to James.

James waved good-bye sadly and sat down on a swing feeling wiping away the small tears with his little pudgy hands. "I'm no nutter," he thought. "I think,"

"Watcha crying for boy?" a boy around James age said jumping out of a nearby tree and landing with a thud. He had elegant dark brown hair and grey eyes with an impish grin.

Startled James jumped out of his seat. "I wasn't crying!" He protested.

"Sure and I'm a muggle!" the boy said laughing with a twinkle in his grey eyes.

"You're a wizard too," James asked hopefully. He didn't no many other wizard children except for a snotty boy name Luicious and several other spoiled ministry children. His father and mother were very rich.

"Of course! My whole family is! I am the one, the only, Sirius Black!" He said proudly.

"Oh, I better go then. I'm not supposed to play with dark wizard children." James stammered nervously because his mother was sitting on the bench nearby.

"It's okay I'm not like them!" Sirius said. "I like muggles. There better then my icky brother Regalus." He added sticking out his tongue and making a gagging noise causing James to laugh.

"Well, all right." James said hesintally. "I'm James Potter by the way.

"Neat," Sirius said. "So why were you crying? Don't worry I pinky-swear I won't tell I single soul and I never ever break pinky-swears! It's almost as bad as drinking firewhiskey!"

"I wanted to play with that girl over there," James said pointing to Lilly. " But her older sister wouldn't let me!"

"Why do you want to play with girls their bloody boring!"? Sirius said heading over to the monkey bars.

James followed him astonished. "You said the "b" word!"

"So?" Sirius asked swinging between two of the bars.

"Oh, nothing." James said. "Wow this boy is brilliant!" he thought. "I wanted to play with her because she pretty and I'm going to marry her one day!" James said.

"Jeez, you need a best man if your going to get married and you got to know how to kiss." Sirius said.

"What's a best man?" James asked curiously. "And how do you kiss a girl? Is it like kissing your mommy and daddy?"

"A best man is like your best friend," Sirius explained. " To kiss someone you just put your mouth on their cheek like if you put food on your mouth but don't bite them because they don't like that. I wouldn't know if it's like kissing your parents because my parents haven't ever kissed me before."

"Oh," James said taking this all in. "Wanna be my best friend?" He asked.

"Sure mate!" Sirius said grinning happily. "We can be best friends forever and ever!"

"All right!" James added. "Now I'm going to kiss her!"

James walked over to the girl, Lilly "Hi Lilly," He said nervously.

"O, hello Boy," Lilly said. "My sister better not find you here!" She added warningly.

"It won't take long." James said and leaning in he touched his lips on her cheeks and drew away quickly.

"Why did you do that?" Lilly asked perplexed. "Like a prince in my fairy tales!" She said dreamingly.

"Because one day when I grow up, maybe when I'm ten, I'm going to marry you!" James said.

"Are you a prince?" Lilly asked.

"No why?" James said picking at the sole of his trainers.

"Sorry I'm only going to marry a prince so I can be a princess but you can be my friend," Lilly said.

"Okay but I got a best friend his name is Sirius and he's over there," James added pointing to Sirius who was currently throwing bread to some geese.

"I do too. Her names Abbey!" Lilly said.

"Lilly!" cried out a mother's voice. "Time to go!"

"Well I got to go James tell me if you ever become a prince, " she said kissing his cheek. "Bye!" She said skipping of to her mother and sister.

James grinned and stood watching her stupidly until Sirius came over.

"So are you married?" He asked.

"Not yet, I'm going to be a prince first," James, said. "But I still need a best friend. Know anyone up for the job?"

"Pick me! Pick me!" Sirius said waving his arms in the air.

"O all right!" James said laughing and the two friends went off to the swing set and stayed friends ever since.

Fin 

I kind of liked that story. Review if you liked it and flame if you hated it! I hope you enjoyed it though. Happy Christmas everyone and a Good New Year!


End file.
